This invention relates generally to bag dispensing and more particularly to dispensing imbricated bags in such a way as to permit one at a time removal and opening of such bags.
In the packaging of articles, the efficiency and speed of the overall packaging process is often determined by the ease with which an operator can obtain a bag for use in the packaging process. Because of the importance of dispensing bags to an operator in a packaging process, various techniques have been devised to facilitate and expedite the packaging process. It is highly desirable that the bag dispensing process open each bag as it is removed from the bag supply thereby facilitating handling of the bag as an operator loads or causes to be loaded an article into the dispensed bag. It is the aim of the present invention to provide a method for dispensing and opening bags one at a time from an imbricated chain of bags.
Of general interest concerning the present invention is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,347 for "Bag Package" issued Dec. 15, 1964 to Hannon, directed to a package of open-ended bags which comprise a supporting member extending longitudinally of the package, a plurality of open-ended bags arranged along the member in an overlying arrangement with a portion of each of the bags being in contact with the member, each of the bags having its opening at the same end of the package with each proceeding bag in a given direction along the member overlying and closing the opening of the following bag, and adhesive means arranged between one side of each of the bags adjacent its opening and the member for temporarily holding the bags to the member.
Of general interest is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,844 for "Package of Bags" issued June 28, 1971 to Wing, directed to a package of imbricated bags, with each of the bags after the bottom bag being offset forward from the next underlying bag and overlying the opening of the underlying bag. The topside of the underlying bag is attached by an adhesive to the bottom of the overlying bag in sequence. During one at a time removal of bags the lead bag inflates to a relatively square opening when the sequence is positioned with the lead bag on a flat surface.